Entity via O'Neill
by IamBenson
Summary: O'Neill's POV and feelings about the Entity that took over Carter's mind. R/R, my first Stagate fic. O'Neill/Carter


**Stargate SG-1 mid- episode 4.20. Entity**

**Pairs- Col. Jack O'Neill/Maj. Sam Carter**

**Summary: In this episode, Carter was working at the terminal that was made by the entity in the MALP storage room, when the entity entered her body and took control of her mind…this is pieces from that episode that should be there and how Jack feels about the whole situation.**

**POV: Colonel Jack O'Neill**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, MGM does.**

* * *

That thing had her in that bed, and I wanted to strangle it out of her, somehow without hurting Carter. I watched over Carter, for hours on end until she finally awoke. Her eyes were bold and hurt, and at first I thought it was our Carter staring back at me.

She didn't speak and Frasier told me, that it as if she had a stroke. So we placed a computer, in front of her so that the entity could type.

I had loved Carter, for awhile now, and even though we had been through so many different things together, this time it scared me to watch this 'entity' take over her body and make her like she is.

Teal'c, Daniel, Sar. Siler, and myself went to the MALP room and tried to figure out if there was any way to get this thing out of her.

"No matter how this turns out, Sam wasn't wrong in trying to make contact with it?" Daniel didn't ask it as a question, but I knew he was right. She only touched the terminal to try and make contact, but I wanted to punch him I did, no matter how much of a fried he was to me. I just wanted Carter back.

* * *

I went back to the quarantine room, where Carter and that…thing…was being held.

She typed something quickly. "O'Neill?"

"That's right" I said trying to stay cool. I looked up at the guards, and told them to get Frasier. I looked back at Carter and shoved my hands in my pockets to again refrain myself from killing Carter. "And you are?"

She typed again and the computer spitted out, I am within. Whatever that meant. You are O'Neill."

"Yeah, We've established that."

"This one has memory of you." The computer again read what she had typed, and I quickly thought of all the things that Carter and I had been through, and remembered that recently we had declared our love in secret. If Hammond heard any of that, we would both be screwed. So I quickly said something

"The one your talking about is a person, and her name is Major Samantha Carter." Now I was getting really annoyed.

"Then I am Major…" She started.

"No…No your not." I wanted Carter back now, and this thing was announcing its claim on her, if someone didn't get in here soon, I was going to lose it.

We continued to ramble on, the Doctor, myself, and this entity, and I honestly couldn't remember it, if you had asked me. All I can recall is looking upon the face of my second in command. All I could see was her face, and that computer she was typing on. I swear I could see Carter looking at me, from behind the entity, and I wanted so badly for her to come back. This entity was so going to get it.

"She is important?" the computer asked.

"She is." I said boldly.

"For that reason, she was chosen, you will not terminate this one, to destroy me."

The doctor looked at me, quickly, "She went into Sam out of Self-Preservation."

"I can not be removed from this one without terminating, you will not terminate this one." She looked at me, and than turned toward the gallery, where Hammond, Teal'C, and Daniel were. "None of you will." She was right I wanted to rid her of the entity, but I wanted to save Sam. "Therefore I will survive." At that precise moment I desperately wanted to jump onto that gurney and kill the entity.

* * *

After the conference, I asked Teal'C to grab me a zatnikatel, and this time, Daniel and I went into talk to her.

"My name is Daniel."

"I am aware." She typed lightly, I stood back and watched her carefully.

"Right, you read my file."

"Yes."

They babbled on for a few minutes while I stood back. I wanted Carter, to just pop out and say it was a joke, but I knew it wasn't going to happen I suppose it was wishful thinking.

"Preserve your world?" Daniel continued on.

"Yes."

"How?"

"By Destroying you." I looked upon her and the entity was serious. I was honestly blown away, but you know me, I like to start stuff with aliens.

"Well, that's not going to happen." I stated plainly.

She went on to talk about how they were sent her, and how Carter had stopped it, before it could radiate across the planet. Daniel spoke to her for a second.

"You can repair the damage we did, and we wont come back again."

I decided to start being an ass. "Yes we will."

"Jack?" Daniel always did this, and I thought it would be good to play it to my advantage. I really wanted to piss off the entity.

"We'll send dozens of them, one after another, I don't care what it does."

"No."

"Leave her, now" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"You won't." Her eyes screamed fear and that was exactly what I wanted.

"You've read my file think again."

She typed again, "I must preserve."

"Fine, stick to your guns then."

"Jack?" Daniel tried to interfere.

"Daniel, We are going to do this my way."

The keyboard clicked, "You can't"

I looked up at the gallery, "General?"

"Your damn right, we can." I smirked on the inside.

"No, please."

"Leave her." I said again boldly.

"I must preserve."

"If you want to preserve your world, leave Major Carter right now." She shook with fear, and started ripping of tubes, and wires. She left the room, and we all followed her. I pulled out the Zat, and trembled as I held it in place. We followed her around a few corners and she ended up in a cordoned off area.

She raised her arms, and what seemed like lightning was shooting from her hands, and body.

I raised the Zat gun, and aimed it at her. I knew it would only stun her and not cause a lot of harm, but it still hurt me to even think of it.

I shot her, and she barely flinched. Her arms continued to lightning back to the mainframe.

It scared me, because I knew she had to be stopped, and another hit with the Zat gun, was going to kill her. I raised it again and trembled once more. I didn't want to lose Carter. Not now and definitely not this way.

I blinked and sighed than shot her once more. She fell to the floor, and my heart broke into a million pieces.

I looked to the Doc with fear. She looked back and knew what was happening.

* * *

I sat with Carter after they took her to the ICU. I sat with her desperately hoping she would simply wake up, but I knew she was gone.

Fraiser came in, "Jack, she made a living will, stating she didn't want this."

"I know."

"She is being completely supported on life support, we should stop this. She's brain dead, Colonel."

"I can't doctor, not yet…Just give it a minute."

She nodded and we sat there, watching the air bag go up and down, for the support machine. In my mind, I couldn't see this happening, and I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't lose her.

Daniel came in, and told us, that General Hammond had ordered the mainframe that the entity built in the MALP room, destroyed, so we all left and went to the MALP room.

While in there, Hammond was in the other room attempting to bring the computers back online and we were in the MALP room setting charges.

As soon as the computer, flashed the words, I AM HERE. My heart raced, it was either the entity or Carter. I was honestly hoping for the latter.

I called up Hammond and everyone got down there. Daniel soon figured it was Sam. Only she would be so persistant in getting attention.

The doctor hooked her up to the machine and with one swift button she was back to life.

She breathed, and for once, I gave the biggest sigh of relief, Ive ever held.

I went by her side and held her hand. "Welcome back, Carter."

"Thank you, Sir." We all smiled as we realized she was back, and it wasn't the entity. She was back and my heart was repaired. It was good having Carter back.


End file.
